


Space Opera.

by ShitennouofEurope



Series: Space Opera. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Furry, Multi, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitennouofEurope/pseuds/ShitennouofEurope
Summary: A Neptunian named Cyber Tron is a fox like alien from Neptune in the year 9994. After a long war between the Neptunians and Santurns in the year 4449. They have been for millennia been allies and were comfortable to bond their ties together, the two planets agreed to put their royal children in an arranged marriage. This will further bond their relationship.





	1. Cyber's tough decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is a same sex arranged marriage, just to say it.

It was a cold day on planet Neptune, it was minus 90 degrees. After millions of years Neptune has gotten warmer as the advanced civilisation developed an artificial sun to grow plants in order to eat. Cyber put his feet on the pillow, drinking hot white chocolate coffee and just relax. He purred to himself " Ahh....This is nice. " He looked outside the arched door to see his father Tobias with a Santurn known as Elise. She was the queen of the planet Santurn, she was absolutely beautiful. Her spiked fur nested gently on her head and those Emerald Green eyes....you could get lost in. Her husband Elias looked decent enough, but he couldn't deny his outfit looked very handsome on him. Their sons Jaleel ( meatball ) and Krona were quite attractive though, especially Krona. There was this elegance about him, that pride and confidence just made Krona irresistible. His trance was cut off by Vixi throwing a pillow at him. Vixi his older sister with her decaf tea responded " Wakey Wakey, Cybertron. We all know Elise is fucking hot ok." Vixi sighed with disappointment as the Dreamcaster family didn't have any female children. Tabitha their mother called " My beautiful babies, come over. Your father and Elise want to speak with you, alright." 

The whole family sat down with Elise, who sipped some rich hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream. She smiled "Nice to meet you, you two look very beautiful and fit to be fine spouses." Cyber looked worried but Vixi whispered "Not us you silly dope, she was talking about her children." Elise cleared her throat and looked grim. She responded "Vixi, I'm very sorry. You can't be my son's wife." Vixi sighed with relief "Oh, Thank goodness." Vixi replied "I'm only into girls, guys are no no for me." Elise clapped "Perfect, no sibling rivalry here! So! young Cyber! Have you any interest to be lovely husband of my son Krona?" Cyber went red and responded " Could I think about it? " Elise nodded. He hurriedly ran out and started to breathe fast. Yes, Krona is very attractive and he was bisexual but was he good enough for such an elegant prince? He had such beautiful clothes, his spiked head fur was curled beautifully and god that large bow he always wore was adorable on him. 

He kept himself in his room where all he ate was semi cooked chicken strips. He heard a knock on his door and low and behold it was his older sister, Vixi with her favourite drink bubblegum soda and smiled "Let's talk alright?"  


	2. Big sister's advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyber who is nervous about the marriage with the prince Krona, stays in his room. Vixi being the cool big sister goes to comfort her brother and give him the encouragement he needs.

Vixi poured cold bubblegum soda in some glasses. Cyber smiled weakly and drank some bubblegum soda. Vixi asked Cyber "You ok Cybertron?" Cyber nodded weakly and hugged his knees. Vixi patted his back, she smiled "Cyber, it's fine. You'll be ok." Cyber gulped "Vixi, what happens if he doesn't like me? I don't think I'm his type?" Vixi shrugged "Maybe he will like you. Hell you don't know him, he might be very nice." Cyber smiled at his sister but then vomited due to the nervousness. Vixi was shocked "Cyber, are you alright?" Cyber started to cry "I'm sorry Vixi. I didn't mean to do that!" Vixi smiled weakly "It's ok.....Cyber take a nice warm shower. You'll feel so much better alright." Cyber nodded and went to the bathroom. Vixi smiled at her brother and cleaned up his mess. He then heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, it was Krona's brother, Jaleel Dreamcaster.

Jaleel saw Vixi with shock "Ummmm.....Hi. I'm Jaleel but you can call me meatball. However I was looking for Cyber though...." Vixi responded "My brother is in the shower, so you will have to wai-!" Cyber ran out to Jaleel. Jaleel smiled "Hi brother, My mother Elise wants you to come to Santurn. In our ship it will only take us 2 hours. It's pretty roomy as I'm claustrophobic." Cyber scratched his ear nervously "I'm sorry, is it just me?" Jaleel nodded. Vixi cried "I'll come with you!" Jaleel shook his head "Sorry, but it's ordered that Cyber comes with me only. I'm sorry but rules are rules." Vixi looked apologetically at her brother. Cyber with all his courage went with Jaleel who smiled with excitement "Thank you so much! I swear you will love Saturn!" Both Cyber and Jaleel left to go to the ship named the "Dreamcast" just like their surname. Jaleel invited Cyber to the huge room, with video games and a large fridge with food and drinks. Jaleel gave Cyber some melon soda, he then drank some cherry soda and put on a video game. Jaleel was invested in his video game ignoring Cyber. Cyber saw some pillows and tried to sleep. 

Cyber was awakened by a loud noise! Cyber rubbed his eyes and heard voices, a loud voice cried "Hey! Who wants to go to IO!" Cyber's anxiety was going up! Was he being kidnapped? He then felt the door open and a small pink porcupine with a bow in her hair wearing a frilly pink dress. She was shocked when she saw Cyber "Ummm......Hi..." Cyber asked the porcupine "Where is Jaleel? Did he go somewhere?" She responded "Are you ok? Jaleel was never here?" Cyber was shocked "He brought me to Saturn though! He told me to come with him." The porcupine was a little nervous, she ran out to find Percival and Krona. Cyber waited for her to come back when a pink male fox came in and was shocked to see the prince of Neptune. Cyber waved nervously when he saw Percival who bowed in respect. Cyber asked him "Ummmm.....Is there some twin Jaleel has or something?" Percival out of nowhere sprayed some odd gas into Cyber's nose and he felt unconscious. Percival smiled "I will make Prince Cyber no more..."


End file.
